The present invention relates to the field of Christmas tree stands, and in particular, to Christmas tree stands, suitable for outdoor use, that support artificial, fiber optic Christmas trees and house the electronic components needed for such.
Christmas tree stands having a variety of characteristics have been developed for supporting artificial, fiber optic Christmas trees. In addition to supporting the Christmas tree, these stands also typically house some or all of the electrical components used to illuminate the fiber optics of the tree. An example of such a Christmas tree stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,248 (xe2x80x9cFergusonxe2x80x9d). Ferguson discloses a fiber optic Christmas tree stand having an inner cavity for holding a number of electrical components that illuminate the tree""s fiber optics. Ferguson""s tree stand also includes a plurality of air vents that permit the heat generated within the cavity to be vented to the outside environment.
Another example of a fiber optic Christmas tree stand is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,863 (xe2x80x9cGotshallxe2x80x9d). Gotshall discloses a circular Christmas tree base having a number of electrical components and switches disposed on the exterior of the base that control the illumination and musical effects provided with the Christmas tree base. As with Ferguson, a plurality of apertures are included in the periphery of the base housing to provide ventilation for the lamp, motor and color wheel assembly disposed within the tree base.
An artificial, fiber optic Christmas tree of a slightly different design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,390 (xe2x80x9cZinsxe2x80x9d). Zins"" fiber optic Christmas tree includes a base or stand that supports a main tree trunk from which the fiber optically illuminated branches of the artificial tree extend. Zins further discloses a plurality of cooling vents disposed on the tree trunk itself for ventilating the heat generated by the fiber optic light sources within the tree branches. A cooling fan is provided for within the interior of the main trunk that circulates the air past the lighting elements in the tree branches. The circulated air is drawn in the vents at one end of the tree trunk and expelled out the vents at the other end.
Each of these designs are well suited for indoor use where the accumulation of snow and other debris will not impede the flow of air through the tree base in providing the necessary cooling functions. Heretofore, however, no design robust enough to function in a harsh outdoor environment has been provided for a fiber optic Christmas tree stand. In particular, the cooling ability provided by the Christmas tree stand must be protected from the elements such that accumulated snow, blowing debris and other harsh environmental aspects present in a wintry environment do not impair the cooling efficiency of the stand.
In one major aspect of the invention, a Christmas tree stand is provided for having a base for supporting the stand above a ground level; and a shell having a lateral surface, the shell disposed atop the base so as to define an inner volume, the shell housing electrical components within the inner volume, the shell having a plurality of holes disposed on a top portion of the lateral surface, the holes providing ventilation between the inner volume and an outside environment, the shell having a flange overhanging the top portion of the lateral surface so as to shield the holes.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the Christmas tree stand further includes a body including the lateral surface, the body having an upper rim and a plurality of notches cut from the lateral surface along the body at the upper rim; and a cover including a bottom surface and the flange, the cover disposed atop the upper rim of the body, the holes defined by the notches and the bottom surface of the cover. In addition, the base and the shell of the Christmas tree stand base and the shell may are constructed of molded plastic.
In another preferred aspect of the invention, the cover further includes a receptacle for holding the Christmas tree. Further, the receptacle for the Christmas tree stand may further include an optically transparent cap disposed at a bottom of the receptacle, and the electrical components may include a lamp, a color wheel and a motor to rotate the color wheel, the lamp, color wheel and optically transparent cap disposed in optical alignment with each other so as to provide a light source at the bottom of the receptacle.
In yet another preferred aspect of the invention, the base of the Christmas tree stand includes an elevated surface and a support structure for supporting the elevated surface above the ground level, the elevated surface defining one surface of the inner volume. Further, the support structure may include a plurality of legs
In yet another aspect of the invention, the base of the Christmas tree stand is shaped as a truncated frustum or includes a connector for providing an electrical coupling to the electrical components. In addition, the base may include a bottom surface disposed on the ground level, the bottom surface including a wire channel for accommodating wires for connection to the connector. Finally, the base of the Christmas tree stand may include a mounting for supporting the color wheel, the motor and the lamp within the inner volume.